1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to ramp detection techniques employed during the servo-writing of a disk for a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, computing devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants, cell-phones, etc., are routinely used at work, at home, and everywhere in-between. Computing devices advantageously enable the use of application specific software, file sharing, the creation of electronic documents, and electronic communication and commerce through the Internet and other computer networks. Typically, each computing device has a storage peripheral such as a disk drive.
A huge market exists for disk drives for mass-market computing devices such as desktop computers and laptop computers, as well as small form factor (SFF) disk drives for use in mobile computing devices (e.g. personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell-phones, digital cameras, etc.). To be competitive, a disk drive should be relatively inexpensive and provide substantial capacity, rapid access to data, and reliable performance.
Disk drives typically employ a moveable head actuator to frequently access large amounts of data stored on a disk. One example of a disk drive is a hard disk drive. A conventional hard disk drive has a head disk assembly (“HDA”) including at least one magnetic disk (“disk”), a spindle motor for rapidly rotating the disk, and a head stack assembly (“HSA”) that includes a head gimbal assembly (HGA) with a moveable transducer head for reading and writing data. The HSA forms part of a servo control system that positions the moveable transducer head over a particular track on the disk to read or write information from and to that track, respectively.
Typically, a conventional hard disk drive includes a disk having a plurality of concentric tracks. Each surface of each disk conventionally contains a plurality of concentric data tracks angularly divided into a plurality of data sectors. In addition, special servo information may be provided on each disk to determine the position of the moveable transducer head.
The most popular form of servo is called “embedded servo” wherein the servo information is written in a plurality of servo sectors that are angularly spaced from one another and are interspersed between data sectors around each track of each disk. Each servo sector typically includes at least a track identification (TKID) field, a sector ID field having a sector ID number to identify the sector, and a group of servo bursts (e.g. an alternating pattern of magnetic transitions) which the servo control system of the disk drive samples to align the moveable transducer head with or relative to a particular track.
During manufacturing of a disk drive, servo sectors are typically written to a disk to define a plurality of evenly-spaced, concentric tracks. Servo writers are typically used to write the servo sectors to the disk during disk drive manufacturing. Servo writers often employ extremely accurate head positioning mechanics, such as laser interferometers or optical encoders, to ensure that the servo sectors are written at the proper radial location, typically, from the inner diameter of the disk to the outer diameter of the disk. In addition, extremely accurate clocking systems may be utilized in order to write the servo sectors in the proper circumferential locations on the disk. Alternatively, instead of utilizing a servo writer, disk drives may perform self servo-writing in which the disk drive itself writes the servo sectors to the disk.
As disk drive manufacturers have been forced to increase data capacity in disk drives to remain competitive, a greater number of tracks are required to be servo-written to each disk to provide for the increased data storage capacity. To accomplish this, the distance between each of the servo-written tracks has become increasingly smaller. Unfortunately, due to the smaller distance between tracks, servo control margins have likewise become increasingly smaller resulting in increased servo control errors and disk drive failures in both testing and normal operations.
Currently, during the servo-writing of tracks to a disk, a nominal pre-determined stroke is typically used to write the servo pattern across the disk. The nominal stroke is usually pre-determined for a class of disk drives in order to prevent the writing of servo sectors to close to the ramp of the disk drive. Unfortunately, by utilizing a pre-determined nominal stroke, the full area of each particular disk is not utilized for writing servo sectors and defining the tracks of the disk drive.